


[Podfic] Midnight Blue Serenity

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Catching a date-rapist serial killer is never easy, Disguise, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash, Sherlock makes a sexy bartender, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This was like nothing John had ever thought to associate with Sherlock: stubble, skin-tight jeans and three small silver rings gleaming at the crest of one ear. It was unbelievable, like stepping into an alternative universe, and John couldn't stop staring.”</p><p>When Sherlock infiltrates a club in order to track down a serial killer, his altered appearance is enough to make John question his assumption that Sherlock is beyond his reach. However, is he the only one who appreciates his flatmate's charms, or is Sherlock at risk of becoming the next victim? (Warning: reviews may contain fic spoilers)</p><p>Warnings (For Entire Piece): Graphic depictions of violence, murder, date-rape themes, drug-use, scenes of sexual threat and abuse, language, scenes of a sexual nature, dismemberment of corpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> My new project - and it's a big one! Thank you so much to BeautifulFiction for giving me permission to podfic what is one of my favourite fics in the Sherlock fandom. As with my other chaptered podfics, this one will update once a week.
> 
> Please do feel free to comment and/or leave concrit - I am always looking to improve as a podficcer.

Chapter One: [ Listen or download ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s7pqbl5pj8u0wd1/Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters in hand now for this, so there should be no problem in updating regularly. My plan is to up the posting to about twice a week once the school term is over for the summer and I am no longer working an eighty hour week, otherwise this monster would take 19 weeks to complete and that's a long time for anyone to wait! Hope you enjoy this second chapter in the meantime.

Chapter 2: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/50xw0s5as8atuep/Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is ok with weekly updates at the moment. I am working really hard to get these chapters done but I work an eighty hour week, so my free time is limited. When I have the chapters close to done I will up it to twice-weekly posting. I am recording chapter 9 today, so that should give you some idea of where I am at!

Chapter 3: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4hjjqtzd9qa4ptp/Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the late update. I have been off work ill, I'm afraid, and just haven't got near my computer. Here it is at last!

Chapter 4: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/czcsdddazt3wdda/Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay between updates. Chapter 6 will go up on Wednesday, so at least there won't be so long to wait this time!

Chapter 5: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u313um1r8i626rh/Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - on time for a change! Hope you enjoy. The good news is that I have recorded and edited Ch12 now, so I may be able to start uploading twice a week soon.

Chapter 6: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vc9gw346i6adf4w/Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, and I have just finished editing Chapter 14. So, in celebration, have another chapter!
> 
> I will be upping the posting to twice a week now. Thanks so much for your patience - I work very long hours so I just can't post as quickly as I would like. Thankyou so so much to all of you who are hanging on in there for this long podfic - I appreciate each and every one of you.

Chapter 7: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b9g775n2m14b5aj/Chapter_7.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - Chapter 8 is up on time! Chapter 9 will be up at the weekend.

Chapter 8: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qt8vev9hxesno7c/Chapter_8.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday.

Chapter 9: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ye2wc4xgd759yqk/Chapter_9.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late - my apologies. Chapter 11 will go up at the weekend.
> 
> Huge thanks here to finnagain, who is giving me much-needed pointers on html. I really hope the download link works for you - please let me know if there are any issues.

Chapter Ten: [ Listen or download ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e3op2ur07ezcyoo/Chapter_10.mp3)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend one and all. If anyone is interested, I have recorded chapter 19 of Two Two One Bravo Baker as part of that monumental exercise to podfic this classic johnlock fic by the utterly marvelous AbundantlyQueer. I will be posting a link to it on my Tumblr, at [ aranel-parmadil](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/). Feel free to head on over if you can stand the idea of multiple Sherlock reblogs and various feminist rantings. The rest of the TTOBB chapters can be found on jesperanda's tumblr, [ here ](http://jesperanda.tumblr.com/ttobbpodfic).

Chapter 11: [ Listen or download ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u7y0pl0nod3ohsl/Chapter_11.mp3)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/28a6amwek367a44/Chapter_12.mp3)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this early as a present for the lovely Rowen, who had a truly horrible day yesterday. I hope this helps, Rowen, even if it is just as a little distraction.

Chapter 13: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f4br41w8a1y25lh/Chapter_13.mp3)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there...only a few chapters to go now. I am currently editing Chapter 17, so am aiming to record the final two chapters at the start of next week. Thanks for all your patience!

Chapter 14: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c4p5jclc2fb6rum/Chapter_14.mp3)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xp5l2sbsdvtl6up/Chapter_15.mp3)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frantically editing Chapter 18, then all set to record Chapter 19. Almost there - thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Note 17/7/14: this chapter has been reuploaded after an error in the recording was spotted and had to be dealt with!

Chapter 16: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9syhwyzthbyhxiw/Chapter_16.mp3)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recording all done now - just editing the final chapter.
> 
> I have done a couple of shorter podfics over this weekend, so do go and check them out. One Mystrade and one Johnlock. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eprhs4m6yv9wbrj/Chapter_17.mp3)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG we are nearly there! Please note that Chapter 16 has been reuploaded after the lovely and incredibly helpful Rowen found an error - about 10 seconds of silence that I failed to spot in my editing. My apologies!

Chapter 18: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9s70k3a1gn741hy/Chapter_18.mp3)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is - the final installment! Sorry it is a little late but I was trying to make a podbook for you, so that you can have the whole thing in one file. Unfortunately the podfic is so big (over 15 hours!) that I had to split it into two. Still, I hope that it is at least a bit more convenient for you. If anyone knows how to make a one file podbook of this, please do feel free to let me know!
> 
> Thank you so much if you have hung on from the beginning. This was a monster of a project, and I am quite glad to have it all done. To anyone who has been so kind as to leave kudos, or has taken the time to leave comments - thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your encouragement and support has kept me going, even when I felt like I would never get this project completed. Finally, a huge thankyou to BeautifulFiction, whose wonderful work this is, for giving me permission to podfic her story and, in so doing, has allowed me to give back just a little to a fandom that has given me so much.
> 
> Please do subscribe to me here on AO3, as there will be more podfic from me at some point in the future. You can also find me on tumblr [here](http://aranel-parmadil.tumblr.com/) so please do feel free to take a look.

Chapter 19: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ergjcoumezb7gq2/Chapter_19.mp3)

Podbook: [Chapters1-10](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5tb4w3lljkw6aga/Midnight_Blue_Serenity_Ch1-10.m4b)

Podbook: [Chapters11-19](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dpshc1wt5wbpgab/Midnight_Blue_Serenity_Ch11-19.m4b)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would like it, there is a wonderful cover for this fic by catonspeed, and I have been given permission to link to it for this podfic as well.

The cover is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759583). Do go take a look.

It can also be found at her tumblr [here](http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47863811450/book-cover-for-midnight-blue-serenity-by)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely finnagain has sorted me out with a proper podbook for this podfic. It is a smaller file and also contains the cover by catonspeed, so you may wish to replace what you already have with this. I remain ridiculously grateful for any and all help with technical stuff!

Full podbook with cover can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kn4t1c2axq9pina/Midnight_Blue_Serenity.m4b%22)


	22. Audiofic Archive entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a new chapter - just an announcement of the Audiofic Archive entry for this fic.

Audiofic Archive entry can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/midnight-blue-serenity)


End file.
